Linked
by SesshysGurl98
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome have an adventure. Is Kagome a Demon? and why is Inuysha Butting In? Hasnt he broke her enough? Find out what happens with Sess/Kag couple :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD chapter 9 up!
1. The Unusual Meeting

Violet: HELLO MY BELOVED BEAUTIFUL READERS!

Everyone: Hey!

Violet: -.- I Meant The Readers Not Chu.!

Everyone: Ok Harsh!

Violet: -rolls eyes- Anyways I Kno Yall Hate Meh For Not Updating The Other Ones, The Reason Waz –whispers- I Got Grounded. ANYWAYS While I Was In My Room I Was Lyke HEY I KNO I GOOD STORY TO WRITE. Don't Worry im still doing the other ones! Meh Wuvs Too Write :3333

Kagome: Don't Yhu Have To Apologize Violet!

Violet: OH YEA! Ok so when I sneaked on my computer a couple of days ago I saw tht two ppl reviewed on my surprise surprise story so I was like OMG YAY but when I read them I wanted to rip someones head off. -.- ANYWAYS so I reviewed telling them that I can do what ever I want in my stories blah blah blah! But I accidently reviewed on the wrong story *sweatdrops* IM SO SRRY I DON'T KNO HOW TO DELETE IT OFF is love on the way. So for the ppl who reviewed on is love on the way story I am grateful and I thank yhu for reviewing good reviews! The one I wrote was suppose to go to surprise surprise I REALLY SORRY but anyways I have a new story!

Everyone: WILL YHU SHUTUP ALREADY AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Violet: OK OK GOSH yhu sound lyke sesshomaru in a girly mood –huffs-

Sesshomaru: What was that violet?

Violet: Uhhhhh…..I said Errrrmmmm….I really wanted to be that girl in red riding hood :DDDDD

Sesshomaru: Mhmmm. Thought so.

Violet: Go suck a lollipop! –whispers under breath-

Sesshomaru: If yhu suck mine ill suck yhurs

Everyone: OOOOOOO BURNNNNNNNN!

Violet: Yhu don't have a lollipop so why try?

Everyone: OOOOOOO SUPER BURNNN!

Sesshomaru: How would yhu know?

Violet & Everyone: -silence-

Sesshomaru: Thought so. Enjoy the story im so glad violet doesn't own us –glares at everyone-

Violet: -sticks up middle finger-

Sesshomaru: When and where?

Violet: *sweatdrops* yhu hang around me to much. ANYWAYS FINALLY ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter One: The Unusual Meeting.

Kagome's POV

I sighed. Its been three years and inuyasha hasn't made ONE move to show that he loves me. He keeps saying the words 'I Love You' but his actions say different. Maybe I should give up I thought in my mind. But in my heart it still had determination to get him to actually love me. I stood up and walked over to where inuyasha would be. Everyone was sleeping and it was night so it was hard to see. I whispered as low as I could "inuyasha", no answer came. I took out my flash light and put the light on dim.

I didn't see him anywhere in sight. I got worried, I put on one of my jackets on and went looking for him. Where would he be at this time of night I thought to myself. Then my human ears picked up a noise. A noise I didn't want to hear. But something told me to follow that noise.

As soon as I came to the clearing where the noise was the loudest. What I saw made me drop my flashlight and scream in pain as my heart started to tear apart. There infront of my eyes were inuyasha and kikyo naked making love to each other.

Inuyasha turned around quickly and I could see regret in his eyes. "kagome I –" "save it!" I screamed as the tears of heart break fell from my once happy face. "how could you? Ive been faithful to you! Helped you! You said you loved me! And this is how you show it?" I screamed louder. His ears flattened against his head. "I _**despise**_ you inuyasha." I hissed as I let the venom fall from the word despise. His eyes widened and then glared at me. "whatever kagome you still love me and will come back to me in a day or two" he said like it was a fact. "we'll see about that" I growled. And then I started running.

I didn't know where I was running to I just needed to get away from the hanyou that stole my heart and broke it like it was a tooth pick. I didn't realize where I was until I bumped into something hard and muscular. I fell to the ground butt first. I groaned in pain as I rubbed my butt soothingly knowing it was gonna have a bruise. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU-" I paused I looked up and there I saw was inuyasha half brother sesshomaru. I silenced myself quickly and got up ignoring the pain in my behind. I bowed "my apologies Lord sesshomaru" I said hoping I wouldn't die.

"aren't you InuYasha's wench?" He asked coldly. "I am no ones wench and I am not with inuyasha because I chose not to be" I said firmly. He was about to say something else when a little girl came rushing over. I knew her very well. I called her my daughter and she called me her mother.

"OKAA-SAN!" (I think that's how you spell it O_O) the little ball of sunshine screamed as she hugged my legs tight. I giggled "hello sweetie how are you?" I asked hugging her back picking her up in my arms. "Rin is doing fine! Daddy I MEAN LORD SESSHOMARU Takes good care of me" rin blushed at her mistake. " I am glad rin-" Sesshomaru cut me off "Rin. You can call me whatever you like." He said to her not looking or glancing at me. Rin beamed "Ok!" she giggled.

She turned back to me and asked a question I did not want to answer at ALL. "mommy?" she asked. "yes?" I said sweetly. "when are you and daddy gonna do it so I can have a brother or sister?" she asked looking at me with innocent eyes. My eyes widened , almost popped out my head. "may I ask who the daddy you are talking about?" I asked (kagome, kagome yhu can be slow sumtimes xDD) Rin pointed to sesshomaru. " We are NOT together rin" I said blushing a red tint covering my rosy cheeks.

"why not?" she asked. I was about to answer but sesshomaru did it for me "Rin, do not ask such questions and when did you learn about 'doing it?'" he asked no emotion in his voice. But by his eyes I could tell he was about to kill the person that told her about THAT.

"Jaken told me about it, he told me when two people like each really really lots they what he says mate and become lovers and have babies"(Jaken you better run hehe) she answered smiling. "im gonna kill that I toad" I accidently said out loud. "for once in your pathetic life I agree with you" Sesshomaru said casually. I glared at him. "im not pathetic or weak if you got to know me you wouldn't be saying the things you are right now!" I said almost screamed. Rin sighed "mommy and daddy are fighting again." She said. I am not with him rin and his is CERTAINLY not with me!" I explained to the girl. Just on cue Jaken came. "Milord we are packed and ready to go" he said bowing. I couldn't hold back. I went up to him and started slapping the crap out of him. When he was on the floor I started to kick and stomp on him making him squawk in pain. Sesshomaru looked at me like I grew a second head. "don't you ever teach my daughter such things as that you stupid piece of green rubber." I growled. Once I was done with him I picked him up and threw him 10 feet into a tree.

Everything fell silent. Damn I went to far I thought in my head. "indeed you did" he replied. What the hell? How did he hear my thoughts? I thought in my mind to test and see if he could hear it. "Because your saying it out loud" He responded. "NO I DIDN'T YOUR READING MY MIND!" I shrieked. 'this human is getting on this last sesshomarus nerves' I heard him say but his lips did not move once. "wow you even do third person in your mind" I laughed but was silenced by the death glare that slipped onto his face. "sorry" I said quietly. "how can we read each others minds?" I asked.

Before he could answer a blue ghostly light came in front of us. A face slowly appeared. I looked closely at the face. It looked exactly like sesshomaru but a older version of him. He was smiling at me and sesshomaru. "hello my Son and Kagome" he said his baritone voice booming with power. "hello father" sesshomaru said slightly irritated. "maybe you should treat you 'father' with some respect" I mumbled. Sesshomaru glared at me and was about to strike but the full shadow of his father got in front of him. "Sesshomaru this is your ally not your enemy" he said scowling his son. I giggled.

"she is not my ally and never will be." He said coldly. "does my dear son need a spanking from daddy?" his father joked. The look on Sesshomaru's face made his father sigh.

(IM GOING TO NORMAL POV ITS EASIER FOR ME!)

As kagome watched the two go back and forth. Kagome spoke up. "Excuse me but why are you here?" kagome asked trying to be as respectful as she could be. "I Am here to tell you about the reading minds situation" he explained looking at kagome with a serious look. Kagome nodded sitting down with rin on her lap. He also sat down but with grace. Sesshomaru stayed standing not wanting to get his clothes messed up from the earth's soil.

He eyed both his son and and the strange miko. Something about her was….interesting. Even he a ghost sensed it. He started to explain " The reason why you both can read each other's mind and sense each other's feelings is because you two are linked in some way even I don't know how" he said showing confusion while saying the last part.

Kagome gasped "I CANT BE LINKED TO SESSHOMARU!" she screamed out hurting to demons keen hearing. Sesshomaru glared at his father. "she is right father we cant be linked, shes a human" he growled frustrated at the situation. "whats that suppose to mean?" kagome glared at sesshomaru (-sighs- if looks could kill xDD) "just what I meant miko" he said his growling getter louder.

Sesshomaru's father sighed. He might die by the hands of his son AND the miko but they have to know their destiny "sesshomaru, you and the miko have a destiny together" tashio breathed out. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" kagome screamed out horrified. "SHUT UP WOMAN!" Sesshomaru roared. He already had a headache he didn't need more screaming to make it worse. "you two are going to be together, one only you two together can defeat naraku, two it is very obvious to me son that you have a intrest in the strange miko" tashio said smirking.

Kagomes jaw dropped to the ground. "you mean he likes me? But im a human!" kagome exclaimed. "you are not miko you are not human, I know your mother she was the lady of the south. When you father died she went to the well with you still in her womb, she went 500 years in the future, am I not right that you live in the future?" he asked the smirked plastered on his face. "how do you know all this your just a ghost!" she said not believing anything he said.

"if you do not believe me miko, ask your mother"

WELL MY AWSOME READERS IM STOPING THERE FOR TODAY :DDDDDDD DON'T GET MAD GET GLAD! Lmfaoo. Anyways hope you enjoyed it.

Sesshomaru: what is this? *holds Viagra up*

Everyone: DON'T EAT THAT!

Violet: its candy you can try it if you want *evil grin*

Everyone: VIOLET!

Sesshomaru: *eats five and freezes* WTF!

Violet: *rolls on floor laughing* poor doggie in heat AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Everyone: we feel sorry for you violet….

Violet: O_O Why?

Sesshomaru: *runs at violet*

Violet: HOLY SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS FHKING PATRICK *runs away*

Everyone: *sweatdrops* REVIEW AND TELL HER WAT SHE NEEDS WORK ON! VIOLET DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA ALL THO SHE WISHES IHT!

Violet: Help Meh! T_T

Sesshomaru: nobody will help yhu now. *smirks*

Violet: GO FUCK KAGOME!

Kagome: HELL NOO *moves to Disney world*

Violet: Im dead -.-

Sesshomaru: now you wouldn't be responsive if you were dead.

Violet: HELP ME JESUS!


	2. Unbelievable

Violet: HELLO READERS READY FOR CHAPPIE TWO!

Everyone: where is sesshomaru?

Violet: …um…i…I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO SO I ACCEDENTLY…..

Everyone: WHAT DID YHU DO?

Violet: I GOT JUSTIN BIEBER TO RAPE HIM OK? (no offense justin bieber im a fan of yhu xDD)

Everyone: VIOLET R U STUPID?

Violet: :O I AM NOT *hides iq scores* (don't worry guys im smart haha)

Sesshomaru: -runs in the room with only boxers- VIOLET!

Violet: Nice packs sesshomaru…..

Sesshomaru: yhur death wish I now granted.

Violet: O_O

Everyone: O_O

Violet: OMG THERES KAGOME STRIPPING ON A POLE!

Everyone and Sesshomaru: -looks tht way-

Violet: pervs! –runs to carowinds-

Sesshomaru: VIOLET!

Everyone: Violet does not own anything all copy rights goes to the one who made iht. Enjoy the story!

**Recap**

_**Kagomes jaw dropped to the ground. "you mean he likes me? But im a human!" kagome exclaimed. "you are not miko you are not human, I know your mother she was the lady of the south. When you father died she went to the well with you still in her womb, she went 500 years in the future, am I not right that you live in the future?" he asked the smirked plastered on his face. "how do you know all this your just a ghost!" she said not believing anything he said. **_

"_**if you do not believe me miko, ask your mother"**_

Chapter Two: Unbelievable

Normal POV

Kagome stood there still not moving a muscle she couldn't. what she heard made her whole entire body go numb. "I will ask my mother" kagome managed to speak out. "Good, sesshomaru and I will be coming with you" tashio said firmly a gaze in his eyes that made kagome's neck hair stand straight up.

"what?"

"you heard me miko"

"you can't be serious you can't even past through the well only inuyasha can." Kagome croaked out her throat dry making her voice crack.

"we will see" he said making no room for arguments.

Kagome slumped back. She was so confused with what was going on. She never saw signs or symbols on her mothers face that involved the south. Was she hiding it? She shook her head. Her mother would never keep secrets from her…..would she…? Kagome pondered on that thought for a while. Something nudged her. she turned to see Ah-Un nudging her with its gigantic wet nose.

She smiled sweetly at the dragon like demon infront of her. she patted his head slightly earning a purr from the green scaled dragon.

"shall we get going?" tashio asked getting up gracefully from his spot.

Kagaome bit her bottom lip.

"i…guess there's no problem with that" kagome whispered.

"great! Lets be on our way"

"inuyasha where is kagome?" an enraged Sango screamed at the hanyou. "And why is that CLAY POT WHORE here!" Sango screamed louder.

"Kagome ran off…" inuyasha whispered his ears flatten against his ruff silver hair.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sango screeched walking toward the hanyou with her weapon.

"Sango my dear there is no need to fight inuyasha, we will find lady kagome and ask her what happened" miroku said sweetly holding a fuming Sango back.

"inuyasha you pack is very…..unique" kikyo said glaring at Sango.

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUTUP YOU PIECE OF DEAD ASHES!" Sango growled humanly.

Kikyo was a little speechless. She turned the other direction and started walking towards it leaving a dumbfounded inuyasha, surprised monk, and a red faced crazy Demon Slayer.

Sesshomaru, Kagome and Tashio reached the well within 20 minutes of awkward silence. Kagome took a deep breath.

They jumped down the well one by one.

The warm blue light surrounded them all. They were set down gently. Kagome looked behind her and her eyes widened. They were behind her closing their noses from the strong smells. They jumped from the well not saying anything.

They walked through the door.

"mom! Im home!" kagome shouted through the house. Her mother ran and stood infront of her hugging her tight. "hello honey I missed you so much." She said happily not paying attention to the two visitors.

"mom this is sesshomaru and that is-"

"Tashio…" her mom finished her eyes widening in the process.

"Its nice to meet you again Sakura" Tashio said bowing lightly.

"w-what are you doing here?" Sakura asked Tashio looking at her daughter seeing the betrayal clearly on her daughters face.

"you need to tell your daughter something important" Tashio said his face turned serious.

Sakura froze.

Sakura took a deep breath and looked at her only daughter.

"Baby Girl we are dog demons. Also another side of a demon but I cannot tell you yet nobody should know what our other side is until the right time. I am the lady of the south and you my dear are the princess and heir of the south. We are very powerful. And you have a Big brother…." Sakura finished.

Kagome stood speechless her eyes burned with tears.

"Big Brother?" she choked out on sobs.

"Yes, he's been watching you in the feudal era" Sakura said wiping her daughters tears.

Kagome was mad at everything. She was living in a lie. Her life was a lie. Sakura hugged her but kagome pushed her away gently running up stairs her arm across her blue eyes her sleeve wet.

Sakura arms fell to her sides. She fell to her knees and started sobbing in her delicate hands.

Tashio whispered to his son and sesshomaru nodded. Tashio sat next to sakura and rubbed her back while sesshomaru went upstairs to kagome.

He went where her scent was strongest. He opened the door slowly and saw a crying kagome on her bed hugging a pink pillow to her chest that said your beautiful in every way. Her eyes red and puffy from crying, she looked up and glared.

"anymore secrets I need to know?" she bit out harshly.

"not that I know of" sesshomaru replied sitting next to her on the bed. He did the unexpected. He wrapped his arms slowly around her small form and hugged her.

Her eyes widened,

She was speechless.

Surprised.

And confused.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" kagome gasped at the sudden contact.

"yes miko?" sesshomaru asked looking up at kagaome but keeping his arms firmly around her.

"I never knew you knew how to hug" kagome said jokily giggling.

Sesshomaru made a face that kagome had to laugh at. She laughed so hard tears came to her puffy eyes.

"whats so funny miko?" sesshomaru asked a smirk crawling on his face.

"you!" she giggled out.

Sesshomaru 'hned' and kagome giggled more. Their eyes soon met in a stare. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Kagome broke the gaze.

A red tint covered her rosy cheeks as she looked the other way. Seshomaru was confused by this and didn't know what to say to it.

"Sesshomaru?"

"yes miko?"

"When we first met at your fathers grave. Why didn't you tell me?" kagome asked looking back at him.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say but he came up with an excuse. "because I didn't recognize you at first." He replied his face turning cold again.

Kagome shivered at his gaze. Did she say something wrong? Did she do something wrong? She didn't know what it was so she pushed it to the back of her mind to figure out another day.

He saw kagome shiver at his gaze. Was he really that frightening?

From now on he would be softer to only kagome and rin. Something told him he was gonna have a reward…

Violet: OMG SOOOOOOO AWSOME! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Everyone: REVIEW AND SEE WAT SHE NEEDS TO WORK ON! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Violet:YERSH! LOVE YHU READERS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !


	3. Woah Thts A Surprise!

Violet: I'm back readers and I would like to make a couple announcements. Before we start CHAPTER 3!

Everyone: what is it?

Violet: well I would like the three reviews that **loveinthebattlefield, psychovampirefreak **and **mikansakuraangel said **on this story. AND A REALLY SPECIAL SHOUT OUT GOES TO **SingerGirl809 **THAT REALLY GOT ME STARTED ON CHAPTER 3! Ty for your reviews!

Everyone: is that it?

Violet: oh so you want me to shut up?

Sesshomaru: -answers before anybody- yes I do

Violet: oh shut up you poor excuse for a fluffy dog!

Everyone: -LAUGHS!-

Sesshomaru: -throws whip at violet-

Violet: :O –goes to mcdonalds- jus because of that im make you die in this story .

Sesshomaru: :O

Violet: THTTS RIGHT DON'T MESS WIT MAMA! xDD ANYWAYS ON WITH CHAPTER 3 TY AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS ESPICALLY SINGERGIRL809!

Recap:

**Kagome shivered at his gaze. Did she say something wrong? Did she do something wrong? She didn't know what it was so she pushed it to the back of her mind to figure out another day.**

**He saw kagome shiver at his gaze. Was he really that frightening? **

**From now on he would be softer to only kagome and rin. Something told him he was gonna have a reward…**

Chapter Three: Woah That's A Surprise!

Sesshomaru watched the girl as she plays with her fingers. Nerves under hies gaze.

"so um…how was your day?"

"Hn. A bit surprising"

"haha. Me to totally."

It felt silent again.

Kagome couldn't take this.

"wanna go swimming at the pool?"

"pool?" sesshomaru asked confusion and curiousness in his eyes.

"Yep. Its when ppl hangout and swim and just have fun. And I have to buy you swimming trunks…." Kagome said excitedly but at the end of her sentence, she blushed.

"Ok miko, ill go with you to this 'pool' but what do you mean by trunks?" sesshomaru asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"its swimwear. Helps you swim around and stuff" kagome said grabbing his hand and heading down the stairs. Kagome walked past her mom.

"mom! Me and sesshomaru are going out for a lil while" kagome said.

"don't you think that's unsafe sense he doesn't like humans?" she answered.

"hmmm, good point ill watch him haha" kagome said forgetting the whole 'you lied to me I hate you' thing. Her mother sighed happily.

"ok hun be safe and WATCH him" she winked at her daughter.

Kagome threw a thumbs up and dragged sesshomaru to the car. Sesshomaru looked at it curiously.

"it's a car sesshomaru, just get in the front second seat" kagome said pointing at the seat where the driver's seat was beside it.

"Hn." He said as he opened the door and sat in slowly closing the door behind him. The 'car' smelled so much of kagome's scent, very pleasant. She climed in the car and started the engine and pulled off into the busy road.

She turned on the radio which made sesshomaru jump a little in surprise when it started blasting music.

Kagome's cheeks turn red and she mumbled a sorry and turned it down a little bit at a decent level. She started singing to the song called 'who says' by Selena Gomez. He listened to her sing. She sung so beautifully as a harp would on its strings.

They reached their destination. They swimsuit store.

They climbed out the car and went inside the store. (sesshomaru has normal clothes on and is hiding the markings on his face. xD)

Kagome pulled him to the men's trunks.

"pick one and come over to the womens section ill be over there picking one for me" she said walking away.

Sesshomaru looked at all the different patterns. But one caught his eye.

It was a dark blue with silver moons paternally to the side. (paternally: means a pattern that goes on xD) it also had a fire red flame at the bottom making the moons stand out more. He picked it up and started looking for kagome in the women section. He spotted raven hair and followed it.

Kagome was looking at the two piece swimsuits when sesshomaru came up behind her showing what he picked. Kagomes eyes went wide in awe. It was…amazing! Kagome smiled and pointed to the dressing rooms.

"try it on"

"Hn." Sesshomaru went to the so called dressing rooms and went in one putting on the trunks.

Kagome went back to looking but immediately stopped when she came across a beautiful bathing suit. It was black with colorful peace signs covering the two piece uniquely. She smiled and picked it up sitting infont of the dressing room sesshomaru was in trying on his swim wear.

Sesshomaru came out 5 mins later with the trunks on he had a tank top on so the girls in the store wont stare at him. But it didn't work.

Kagome smiled brightly examining it.

"PERFECT!" she squealed excitedly.

He looked at the bathing suit she picked and frowned. It was to reveling. But he let it slide.

This time.

Next time she would be punished.

Kagome walked into the dressing and put on her bathing suit quickly. She came out and did a little twirl.

"what do you think?" she asked.

Sesshomaru was speechless. All he could do was stare. The swimsuit hugged her figure perfectly. More than ¼ of her cleavage was showing making his beast howled in disappointment that they were in a public place.

"its….nice" he managed to say still looking at her was going to be a loooooonnnggg trip to the pool….

Omg and there is chapter three –cheers- thx for everyone whos reviewing I kno it's alloy of typing on yhur part so im thankfull thank you very much everyone. Next update comes up soon. :D

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !


	4. The Kiss

Violet: hello readers! Today I am doin chapter 4! :DDDDDDD enjoy!

Recap:

**Kagome walked into the dressing and put on her bathing suit quickly. She came out and did a little twirl.**

"**what do you think?" she asked.**

**Sesshomaru was speechless. All he could do was stare. The swimsuit hugged her figure perfectly. More than ¼ of her cleavage was showing making his beast howled in disappointment that they were in a public place.**

"**its….nice" he managed to say still looking at her was going to be a loooooonnnggg trip to the pool….**

**Chapter four: Jealousy I see**

She giggle happily going back in the dressing room to change back. She came out showing a smile. "you ready to go Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"I am miko" sesshomaru replied getting up.

They paid for the items and got back in the car to go to the pool.

He watched her as she hummed to the music. He truly loved her uniqueness but surely he wouldn't tell anybody. He was the cold stoic lord that didn't care about humans. But his mind protested which made him irritated to no end. What was he to do with the developed feelings for the miko.

_**Beast thinks you should mate her master :D**_

This sesshomaru will NOT mate the miko and that is final.

_**We will see about that **__**master.**_

And with that sentence Sesshomaru's beast went back into his cage. Sesshomaru pondered on the last thing his beast said.

Kagome looked at sesshomaru. He looked deep in thought and his eyes were changing from red to gold. She was curious. They were parked near the pool already so she took this advantage. Since she was a demon she should have a beast to right?

She looked deep in her thoughts. She gasped as she saw a small cage in the middle of her mind. She felt like she was walking toward the cage.

A shadow was looming in the cell.

As kagome came closer to it, its head moved up to meet its gaze. She stared wide eyed at it until it spoke.

_**Hello master, you've finally found a way to communicate with me. **_It said.

"who are you?" kagome asked in her mind.

_**I am your beast, my name is Yukimara and im your true form.**_

Kagome was speechless at first but she regained her humanity. She could see the dog demon part of her beast part her other part she could not understand. Instead of dog fangs they looked like…

"kagome?" sesshomaru said shaking her more. Hes been calling her name for the past ten minutes since he got out of his thoughts.

"huh?" she asked. Then he saw it. Her eyes were changing from blue to a purple/blue sparky color. His eyes widen. 'how did she…?' he thought. He was so stunned at that, but he didn't show it. His face kept emotionless.

Kagome finally regained her conscious and smiled at sesshomaru. "Let's go" kagome said getting out the car.

Sesshomaru blinked twice and then stepped out the car, Closing the door behind him. They went into separate stalls and got there swimsuits on.

They came out at the same time.

Everyone boy at the pool was whistling at kagome, and every girl at the pool had their eyes sparkling at sesshomaru.

Kagome and sesshomaru found some seats near the pool and sat down, talking to each other. Some girls came up to sesshomaru and they gave him flirtatious smiles.

Kagome growled at the girls. Wait… was she jealous? Kagome shook her head and glared at them.

They glared back and went to sesshomaru.

"Hi. My name is Mizumi and these are my friends zumiku and kamikura. Whats yours?" the girl asked twisting her red curly locks.

Kagomes eyes turned that purple/blue sparky color which worried sesshomaru.

"That is none of your concern, now please leave" sesshomaru said cold and firmly.

They rolled their eyes and got closer to him trying to push up their breast to impress him. Sesshomaru thought of an idea.

"You will step away from this Sesshomaru's person. Me and my girlfriend are trying to spend time together." Sesshomaru growled.

Their eyes widened. They glared at kagome an walked away.

"wait… what?" kagome said very confused. Sesshomaru chuckled "no worries kagome" he said. he said my name' kagome thought smiling to herself.

He stood up and so did she. Sesshomaru pushed kagome in the pool. There was a loud splash.

Kagome came up from the water and glared at sesshomaru. "what was that for?" she asked pointing a finger at him.

"nothing I wanted to see if you could swim" sesshomaru said jokily. Kagome huffed and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand.

"what are y-"

He couldn't finish. He was pulled into the pool. He glared at kagome under the water.

When he came up he heard her laughing.

Sesshomaru ignored the laughing and stared at her beauty. The was the sun shined on her wet skin, the way her hair stuck to her body, and those long eye lashes that had droplets of water from them. To him, she looked like a goddess.

Kagome stared at sesshomaru. The way his eyes shimmered in the sun, the way the water glistened as it slid off his skin, the way he was looked at her made her blush.

They swam in the water, until everyone was gone.

It was dark.

Sesshomaru came up from behind kagome and whispered in her ear. "boo" he said. she shivered and jumped.

"no fair!" she said.

They both laughed.

They suddenly locked eyes with each other. They admired everything about the other person. Sesshomaru suddenly leaned down and their lips were inches apart.

Kagome's eyes closed as he got closer and closer. Finally, their lips touched. Sesshomaru brought kagome closer to his body as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Their mouths moved in a rhythm with each other. Sesshomaru explored every each of her mouth while kagome moaned in delight.

They broke the kiss and panted for air.

"Sesshomaru I-" kagome couldn't finish

"Kagome, I have to tell you something." Sesshomaru said seriousness shown on his face.

"yes Sesshomaru?" kagome asked

Sesshomaru was about to say it until a outraged voice boomed into the area of the pool.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH SESSHOMARU KAGOME" inuyasha roared getting closer to them.

Kagome's eyes widen as sesshomaru growled.

"im going to kill you once and for all little brother." Sesshomaru snarled.

Violet: WELL THERE YHU GO READERS AND THANK YHU AGAIN YOU TWO FOR THE REVIEWS :D OTHER PPL AND YHU TWO PLEASE REVIEW MORE :DDDDDDDDDDDDD PEACE OUT

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Kagome's Transformation

Violet: HERRO READERS ;3 Special Announcement Time!

Everyone: What's the Announcement?

Violet: WELL….I Would Like To Make A Some Great Shout outs To The People Who Reviewd.

_**loveinthebattlefield**_

_**YoruichiXSoiFon1**_

_**Super-Hot-Cherry**_

Violet: Thank You SO Much For Reviewing That Kept Me Going –Sniffles-

Everyone: Oh Hursh Violet!

Violet: -Gets Barney-

Everyone: O_O

Violet: BARNEY GET THEM!

Barney: I Love You, You Love Me, I Kill You With This Scary Dead Bunny, With Big Loud Whack, And A Scream From You To Me, Then I'll Be Happy to Stop Hitting Girlies.

Everyone: -Runs-

Barney: Don't Run Kids, I LOVE YOU!

Violet: On With The Story, I Do Not Own Inuyasha A-and Never w-will –cries- ENJOY CHAPTER FIVE! :DDDDDDD

Recap:

"Kagome, I have to tell you something." Sesshomaru said seriousness shown on his face.

"yes Sesshomaru?" kagome asked

Sesshomaru was about to say it until a outraged voice boomed into the area of the pool.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH SESSHOMARU KAGOME" inuyasha roared getting closer to them.

Kagome's eyes widen as sesshomaru growled.

"im going to kill you once and for all little brother." Sesshomaru snarled.

Chapter Five: Kagome's Transformation

Normal POV

Inuyasha snarled back. "you wont kill me sesshomaru because ill kill you first" he said pulling out tetusiga (however you spell it -.-) he got into a battle stance.

Kagome looked at the scene in horror when sesshomaru got out the pool flexing his claws, poison already dripping from his finger tips.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Please stop I don't want anyone hurt" kagome said trying to reason with them. They brushed her plead off and they were glaring at each other.

"Any last words little brother?" sesshomaru asked smirking at the hanyou.

"Yes, PREPARE TO DIE" inuyasha roared as he swung testusiga at Sesshomaru blindly.

"your skills are still weak inuyasha" sesshomaru hissed as he landed a punch on InuYasha's Stomach.

InuYasha grunted in pain but still keep swinging his sword towards sesshomaru.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU ACT LIKE CHILDISH PEOPLE!" Kagome screamed making the two stop in mid motion.

InuYasha glared at kagome. "why are you with him anyways kagome? He tried to hurt you and kill you many times and your still on his side? Kagome you don't have a choice your coming with me, and you and kikyo are going to be my two mates forever whether you like it or not" InuYasha growled to kagome.

Kagome stared at inuyasha wide eyed. "InuYasha I will not be your mate and I do have a say in this! It's my body! It's my being! You can't control it! Only I can! you can go back to that clay pot and runt with her but you're not taking me by force InuYasha." Kagome hissed.

InuYasha's eyes started to bleed red.

"Look here Wench, you will do as I say or I will severely hurt you" InuYasha Snarled at her.

Since she took the sacred beads off him she couldn't sit him. She was in deep trouble.

In The Feudal Era:

Sango was shaking and her eyes wide. Her hands covered in blood. Her body racked as she choked out sobs. How could this come to be? How could she become such a monster?

Naraku smirked at the young demon slayer as she stood in her brother's blood.

Naraku's Voice filled the silent room.

"Sango, I didn't know you had it in you to kill your own brother" Naraku said his evil laughter filled the room as Sango fell to her knee's tears falling down her face.

"Why….?" Was the only thing that left Sango's mouth as she held her brother's lifeless body in her arms.

"Because, I need something from you, and if you do this you can have your little brother back" Naraku said an evil grin spread across his pale face.

Sango looked up her face serious.

"What would you like me to do Naraku"

Back to the inu/sess/kag Situation:

Kagome Narrowed her eyes.

_**Master, something is wrong in the feudal era.**_

What Happened? Kagome asked her beast.

_**Naraku, he took sango, he made her kill her brother, he wants something but I don't know what it is. **_ The beast replied.

Something in Kagome burst as she found out that one girl she comes to love as a sister is hurt.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha stopped fighting completely as they saw kagome's eyes turn those unique colors.

Her aura was starting to expand as her eyes were now red.

"Naraku" Kagome roared.

In a flash of light, she was gone. Sesshomaru and inuyasha hurried to the well and jumped following after kagome.

Kagome didn't know where she was going. She just followed Sango's scent. Her bloodlust grew when she spotted naraku's scent mixed with Sango's.

She ran faster, if that was possible.

She ran into a clearing and saw Naraku push Sango up against a tree kissing her neck.

Sango had tears in her eyes, but she kept still letting Naraku violate her.

"Naraku!" kagome snarled making her presence known. Naraku turned around, his eyes widened.

"k-kagome get out of h-here" Sango screamed at her sister. she didn't want her hurt to.

Kagome ignored Sango's pleads. Kagome was fully controlled by her beast. Her body started to change as her beast howled in anger.

Sesshomaru and inuyasha made it to the clearing and saw kagome.

Her aura that used to be a shining pink light turned to dark blue with sparks of purple appearing infront of her.

Her height grew two feet taller (she was 5'0 feet if that helps)

Her hair grew more than 7 inches longer stopping at her knee's, her hair turned a jet black, mixed with blue and gold streaks.

Her body, grew more maturely than it was.

Her face, emotionless, coldness and most of all, rage.

She was back on the ground, she bared her fangs at Naraku. (remember when she was about to say they didn't look like dog demon fangs they looked like something else in chapter 4? Well you about to find out now :D)

Sesshomaru's eyes widen. "those fangs are representation of…." "Vampire's" inuyasha finished.

Kagome ran at Naraku, she jumped swirling into a kicking motion as her foot connected to naraku's jaw.

Naraku staggered back, smirking.

He wiped the blood away from his mouth. "well Kagome this is surprising ." he said as he walked toward her.

"you're a creature that needs to be dealt with" kagome's beast spoke up, twirling her legs in a high air kick aiming for naraku's chest.

Naraku dodged the attack, punching kagome in her gut. Her eyes widen as pain surged through her.

Her beast was out of control she couldn't get yukimara to stop and let her gain control.

Kagome's nails lengthen to long sharp claws as she slashed naraku's back.

He grunted in pain and looked at kagome with wide eyes.

She jumped back, flipping in the air, landing on the ground with grace. She looked curiously at the blood on her claws. Kagome (kagomes beast) licked the blood off purring at the taste of the sweet red liquid.

"more." Kagome growled as she jumped up for another attack.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

Violet: I hoped Yall like this chapter, a little twist keeps the readers interested, xDDD

I would like to thank all the reviews for chapter 4! Thank you very much. That has inspired me! :DDD anyways, like I said I hoped yall liked this chapter.

Please review and stuff like that lol

Sesshomaru: Violet shutup and get this chapter over with! –growls-

Violet: gr gr gr gr gr gr gr gr gr gr gr gr gr gr gr grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Sesshomaru: did you just growl at me? –flexes claws-

Violet: NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NU DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

Sesshomaru: stop yelling! Your hurting my ears!

Violet: AND YOU'RE HURTING MY EYES!

Sesshomaru: what's that suppose to mean?

Violet: Just. What. It. Meant.

Sesshomaru: Your Just Jealous so I'll leave you alone –walks away-

Violet: -throws a trash can at sesshomaru's head-

Everyone: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru: -runs at violet- You little brat!

Violet: you little puppy!

Sesshomaru: Gr Rawr! Im gonna kill you! –hold you by the throat-

Violet: Gr! Rawr! Ima a bear! GRAWR!

Everyone: -silence-

Violet: Too Much?

Everyone and Sesshomaru: Yeah….

Violet: -scratches head- ok then, well good bye everyone I hope youll like my next chapter I need at least 4 reviews for the next chpter to be updated SO REVIEW! Peace out!

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	6. Kagome's Sister

Violet: HEY READERS! I got 5 reviews and their all good! xD THANK YOU TO:

**SasuNarulover49**

**SaffireRebel**

**YoruichiXSoiFon1**

**loveinthebattlefield**

Thank You very much yall I really appreciate it and one of the reviews said to put sesshomaru on a leash. Well I have something better then a leash, :D

Sesshomaru: Im right here you know. –growls-

Violet: -smirks and in flash of light there's a necklace on Sesshomaru's neck- *hint, wink*

Sesshomaru: What the hell? –tries to take it off-

Violet: SIT BOY!

Sesshomaru: -gets plunged into the ground- WTW!

Violet: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Everyone: -crickets-

Violet: to much muahaha-ing?

Everyone: yeah kinda….

Violet: oh ok –jumps up and down- now sesshomaru will have to listen to me THANK YHU FOR THT IDEA SAFFIREREBEL! xD

Sesshomaru: I. Hate. Everyone.

Violet: awwww we know you hate yourself –smiles-

Sesshomaru: Shutup.

Violet: SIT BOY!

Sesshomaru: OUCH YOU SON OF A…

Violet: SIT BOY!

Sesshomaru: WHAT THE F-

Violet: SIT BOY!

Sesshomaru: I give up. T_T

Violet: That's right :D anyways guys here is chapter 6! Hop yall enjoy!

**Recap:**

"_**you're a creature that needs to be dealt with" kagome's beast spoke up, twirling her legs in a high air kick aiming for naraku's chest.**_

_**Naraku dodged the attack, punching kagome in her gut. Her eyes widen as pain surged through her.**_

_**Her beast was out of control she couldn't get yukimara to stop and let her gain control.**_

_**Kagome's nails lengthen to long sharp claws as she slashed naraku's back.**_

_**He grunted in pain and looked at kagome with wide eyes.**_

_**She jumped back, flipping in the air, landing on the ground with grace. She looked curiously at the blood on her claws. Kagome (kagomes beast) licked the blood off purring at the taste of the sweet red liquid.**_

"_**more." Kagome growled as she jumped up for another attack.**_

Chapter Six: Kagome's Sister. (WARNING: VERY SURPRISING IN THIS CHAPTER)

Normal Pov

As she jumped for another attack naraku appeared behind her and thrust one of his tentacles through her stomach. Kagome gasped for air as she slowly gained control of her body again.

She was losing too much blood, she knew death could overtake her at any moment now.

Kagome let her tears fall as she fell to the ground holding her stomach.

"KAGOME!" Sango cried out as she saw her sister get hurt.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha tried to reach her, a ball of light flew infront of her.

(WARNING: SUPER SURPRISE STARTS NOW!)

As the light disappeared a girl was beside kagome healing her wounds.

Once the girl was done she turned her attention to naraku. "what gives you the right to TOUCH my sister" the girl growled loudly.

Everyone froze. Kagome had a sister?

Naraku didn't expect this himself. He just smirked as he was prepared to attack her.

The girl bared her fangs at naraku as she prepared herself.

Sesshomaru realized those were the same fangs as kagome's had been. Could this really be kagome's sister?

"come at me you ugly old spider!" the girl said as she too was smirking.

"as you wish" he said as he came fast at her. she swirled her hands in a punch motion and punched him dead in the ribs.

Naraku coughed up blood as he called out a name. "Kagura" he whispered then he disappeared.

The girl screamed out in rage as the wind witch came down on her feather.

"do you want to make this easy or hard" Kagura asked opening her fan across her face.

"I'll just kill you and get it over with, I have my sister to attend to" the girl snarled.

"Dance of Blades, Dance of The Dead" Kagura said combining the two attacks together.

The girl easily dodged the attacks and went straight for kagura's head.

Kagura's eyes widened. "how could you dodge those you little-" kagura couldn't finish, those were the last words of her being alive.

The girl jumped back to the ground as she rushed to kagome.

"Kagome? Kagome?" the girl shook kagome slightly.

Kagome's eyes opened slowly as she took in her surroundings. She looked up at the girl and her eyes widened.

"Violet?" kagome asked as she looked at the girl quizzically.

"Hai." Violet responded hugging her sister.

"How did you get here?" kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru's and InuYasha's Father" Violet replied.

Kagome mentally slapped herself.

Kagome got up, ignoring the pain and helped violet up. Kagome looked at her younger sister and smiled. Violet smiled back.

Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"We will all go to my castle so I can follow my duties as ruler of the west and we can also figure out how to kill naraku once and for all" he said as he grabbed kagome by the waist and the bright white cloud appeared under their feet and lifted them in the air.

InuYasha stood dumbfounded. Violet assumed that he was part of her sister's group and so was sango and grabbed their hands, speeding up to follow them with her demonic speed.

They reached there within 3 hours. Sesshomaru and kagome descended from the sky and violet slowed down as she stopped dragging inuyasha and sango.

They reached the gate doors and the guards opened them bowing.

One of the guards caught violet's attention, when he looked up he smirked making violet blush a pink shade across her cheeks.

They went into the castle and kagome and violet squealed as they looked at the detailed decorations.

"wow this is so-" kagome said

"Beautiful" Violet finished looking at her sister with a big smile.

Kagome smiled back as she glanced to sesshomaru.

"Kagome may I speak with you for a moment please" sesshomaru asked as kagome nodded. Violet winked at kagome and kagome rolled her eyes dramatically.

With Kag And Sesshou:

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked beside each other until they reached a room that looked to be a study.

"come in" Sesshomaru said as he opened the door to his study.

She walked in and admired the way it was decorated, kagome always loved decorations.

Sesshomaru came up behind her and hugged her. she gasped at the sudden contact but a smile soon graced her lips.

He smelled in her sweet scent and sighed happily. She turned around in his arms and pecked him on the lips,she realized what she did and got out his grasp.

"I have to go check on my sister" kagome said as she rushed out the door.

She ran down the halway 'how could I kiss him so freely? Why did I kiss him? Im I in love with him? No I couldn't be…..i shouldn't be…..i could never be…

**END OF CHAPTER!**

Violet: IM IN THE STORY! –screams- anyways a sad ending to the chapter but in the end it will ALL work out trust me. :D

Sesshomaru: hey Vi-

Violet: SIT BOY!

Sesshomaru: Stop, Please I just wanted to say-"

Violet: SIT BOY!

Everyone: LET HIM TALK!

Violet: -pouts- fine.

Sesshomaru: I wanted to say that I sort of liked this chapter accept for when kagome ran from me.

Kagome: Awww he cares about me :D

Sesshomaru: I do not Miko. –lies-

Violet: AWWWWW FLUFFY KINS IS IN LOVE~ -sings-

Sesshomaru: Shutu-

Violet: SIT BOY!

Sesshomaru: ughhh

Violet: For the next chapter to be up I need at least 4 reviews please and thank you I am very thankful for the reviews so far see yhu next chapter! And srry for the short chapter I did this in school but I promise the next chapter will be long! Ty for the reviews. Violet out peace!

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	7. Confused Love And Retartedness xD

Violet: hello readers! Im scared O_O

Everyone: why?

Violet: The last recent review I got T_T

Everyone: What did it say?

Violet: it said she would lock me in a cell and she laughed evilly if I didn't make this a long chapter :O

Everyone: um…vi you might wanna make this a long chapter then….

Violet: NO BACK UP? YALL SOME MESSED UP PPL!

Everyone: We Know :D were special like that xD

Violet: Pff sure anyways im going to make this a long chapter ONLY CAUSE OF THE EVIL LAUGHTER Im used to being caged by my friend ;33333

Everyone: okai…..your friend is crazy

Violet: yersh, yersh she is. :D

Everyone: well enjoy the stor-

Sesshomaru: -runs in the room- WHAT THE HELL VIOLET!

Violet: what I do? –innocent face-

Sesshomaru: You…You…-face turns red-

Violet: oh yea I replace your itching cream with dog cream right? –smirks-

Sesshomaru: -face turns bright red from blushing- VIOLET! –runs after her-

Violet: -runs away- well readers enjoy this chapter hope you have it to your liking :D

Recap:

_**Kagome and Sesshomaru walked beside each other until they reached a room that looked to be a study.**_

"_**come in" Sesshomaru said as he opened the door to his study.**_

_**She walked in and admired the way it was decorated, kagome always loved decorations.**_

_**Sesshomaru came up behind her and hugged her. she gasped at the sudden contact but a smile soon graced her lips.**_

_**He smelled in her sweet scent and sighed happily. She turned around in his arms and pecked him on the lips,she realized what she did and got out his grasp. **_

"_**I have to go check on my sister" kagome said as she rushed out the door.**_

_**She ran down the halway 'how could I kiss him so freely? Why did I kiss him? Im I in love with him? No I couldn't be…..i shouldn't be…..i could never be…**_

Chapter 7: Confused Love

Kagome ran down the long hallway to her sister for comfort. She saw her sister talking to a guard, if kagome looked closer she could see the blush that crept on violet's face.

Kagome rushed over to the two and grabbed violet's hand.

"I need to talk to you vi"

"ok sis, I'll see you later Aratgo" violet waved to the guard while she was dragged by her sister. he waved back smiling. Violet smiled back as she disappeared from his site.

They reached kagome's guest room and they both sat on the bed.

"I think…I think I love sesshomaru?" kagome blurted out as her face turned red.

"Are you sure?" violet's eyes popped out of her sockets. "in all my years of watching over you kagome, he has only tried to kill you or hurt you every way possible" violet said as she held her sister's hand.

"I..i don't know I feel weird when I'm around him, like he's my sunshine to my sadness, god violet I don't know what to do" kagome cried out as she burst into tears. Violet hugged her sister as she cried on her shoulder. "kagome, I need you to stop crying. Your just in confused love, I am too" violet said as her eyebrows knotted together.

"really, with who?" kagome said wiping her tears and sitting up.

Violet was silent for a second until she finally spoke. "the guard you saw me talking to"

Kagome's mouth dropped to the ground. "a guard?"

Violet sadly smiled. "his name is Aratgo" she whispered.

Kagome was silent for a couple of minutes before she spoke again. "hmm, I think I have a plan to see if they like us" kagome's sad smile was replaced with a evil smirk. Violet smirked back "what do you have in mind?"

kagome whispered in violet's ear and when they pulled away their smirks were wider. Violet spoke up "a brilliant plan sis"

with Sesshomaru and Aratgo :

sesshomaru walked down the hallway to talk to his most powerful guard, Aratgo. As usual he was at the door making sure unwanted visitor's stayed out the castle.

Sesshomaru walked up to him, he looked at his best guard's face and saw something off about him, and his eyes were filled with something he couldn't recognize.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat finally getting Aratgo's attention. "yes lord sesshomaru?" Aratgo asked as he bowed respectively. "one what have I told you about bowing and calling me lord? Were friends no need for that, two where is kagome?"

"Her and violet went to her room" Aratgo responded.

Sesshomaru nodded and headed there. 'why had she ran from him? Did he do something wrong?' as sesshomaru got closer he could hear some type of music certainly nothing like in the feudal era.

He opened the door and the music slid into his ear's as he listened to the lyrics he had a disapproving frown that graced his face, he especially was furious when he saw the way they were dancing. They had yet to acknowledge his presence.

Kagome turned around and froze in place. Violet followed suit as her face turned a bright red. "what are you doing, you two?" sesshomaru asked trying to suppress a growl. "um…..twerking?" (LMFAOOOOOO AHAHAHAHAHAHA IM SOOOOO HARLIRIOUS XDDDDDD) Sesshomaru's silver eyebrow rose up in a questioning manner. "nothing of your concern sesshomaru" kagome said as she turned up the music some and danced more maturely this time.

Kagome rolled her hips to the music as she felt Sesshomaru's eyes on her, but she didn't dare look at him. Violet smirked at her sister. 'She's totally a showoff' violet giggled at her thought as she danced with her sister. kagome switched her type of dancing to dance with violet. This time Aratgo came to see what the noise was about.

When violet saw him all she could do was stand there, and let her body turn into a cherry.

Kagome laughed at her sister's actions and thought in her mind. 'this is all going according to plan' she thought evilly as she nudged violet out of her shock. Violets shook her head a little and barley managed out words. "u-um h-hi" violet stuttered.

"What are Yall doing in here?" Aratgo asked as his gaze never broke from violet. "Nothing just having fun" kagome answered knowing her sister would just stutter.

Just on RIGHT timing miroku came in and stopped, smirking at the two sisters. "why may I join you ladies?" miroku asked before anyone answered, two growls came from the two demons. Violet and kagome looked at each other and started laughing.

The two male demons looked at them confused. Kagome gasped through laughs "Violet –gasp- it seems they –laugh- are –falls- jealous." Violet laughed harder tears brimming her eyes. "it seems they are" violet replied as she regained her composure. Kagome followed suit as she sat back on the bed she fell from.

"I am not jealous!" they both growled at the same time, earning giggles from the girls. Miroku walked out saying "my job is complete I'm going to go grope Sango". Violet looked at the demons while kagome was still laughing and her eyes widen. Hiding behind her sister "kagome, we have to run" violet whispered. "why?" kagome asked then realized what she was talking about. "Oh. Crap. RUN." Kagome yelled as she grabbed her sister and ran out the door.

They were right on their tail. "PLAN BACKFIRED!" violet called out while being dragged by her sister. "TOTALLY!" kagome called back. "THEY REALLY ARE GONNA GET US!" violet screamed out to kagome as violet saw the looks on their face, smirks plastered on their faces as the determination in the eyes made violet mentally shiver.

"WE ARE TOTALLY DEAD MEAT!" kagome screamed as she turned into a corner. They held their breath as they ran past them. A breath of relief escaped both of them. Bad idea. "boo" they heard behind them and screamed as they grabbed them and ran to the hot springs. "LET US GO WE HAVE RIGHTS!" violet screamed as she punched Aratgo's back. "YEA LET US GO WE'LL GET BARNEY ON YOU!" kagome screamed as she punched Sesshomaru's back. The two demons reached the hot springs in the west wing of the castle and threw them in the hot water, smirking.

"MY HAIR! MY CLOTHES! MY- NVM!" violet screamed as her and kagome hugged each other saying random stuff like "SPONGEBOB HELP US" and "HOLY CRAP I DONT WANT MY BOOTY SHRINKED!" Aratgo and Sesshomaru laughed as they kept saying random things.

"I swear violet, you are so random" Aratgo said as he held back laughs. "as are you kagome" sesshomaru said gaining his composure, well at least TRYING to. They stopped screaming and laughed.

"im wet now" kagome and violet said at the same time. Aratgo smiled "there are towels on your bed" he responded. They both glared and climbed out the hot spring and walked shivering to their room.

"do you want some warmth violet?" Aratgo asked as his bright golden eyes shimmered with mischievousness while his lips rose into a playful smirk. "No. You're in trouble now. This means war." violet said. Aratgo pouted.

"Kagome? Are you cold?" sesshomaru asked as his smirk was wide and noticeable. "No. you're going to be sorry. This means war." Sesshomaru chuckled. "bring it on _Kagome"_ kagome shivered, not by being cold, but by the way he said her name. something sparked within her and her eyes widened.

They reached the room, kicking the boys out to change they opened the door and mumbled something about stupid dog demons and perverts.

They came in and sat on the floor while kagome and violet sat on the bed. Kagome and violet were giving real hard stares to the two men sitting on the floor. "if looks could kill" violet mumbled to kagome.

Kagome whispered in violets ear and violet smirked.

Violet got her iPod out from her book bag from the future and looked through it until she found the perfect song.

_My lips like sugar x2_

_This candy got you sprung x2_

_So call me your sugar x2_

_You'll love you some x2_

_Im sweet like_

Before violet could hear her favorite part kagome changed the song.

(most of you might know this song and most of you don't but if you don't GO LOOK IT UP OR I WILL GET BARNEY TO RAPE CHU!)

_Round of applause_

_Baby make that a** clap _

_Drop it to the floor _

_Make that a** clap_

_Lemme see you _

_Bust it x6_

_Baby drop it to the floor and-_

Sesshomaru took the electronic away and found out how to turn the sound off. Both Aratgo and Sesshomaru's faces were flushed with red. Violet and kagome giggled.

Violet went to the closet. "I'm going to change" she went into the closet for a couple minutes and came back out with a purple tank top and black short-shorts. Kagome went in next and came out with a light blue tank top with the same shorts. They sat back down once finished. Violet put her hair in a messy bun while kagome put her hair in a high ponytail.

They stared at each other for a little while till Aratgo stood up "while I have to go resume my post, I will see you three tomorrow" "don't go!" violet blurted out, she covered her mouth and blushed. "Sorry" she mumbled. Aratgo smiled, "may I speak with you for a moment violet?" "sure" he took her hand and walked out the door into the hallways.

Kagome glanced at sesshomaru and saw him staring at her. "yes?" she asked. "why did you run away from me earlier when you kissed me?" he asked. Kagome froze for a brief moment. "I don't know" she responded. Sesshomaru looked at the window. "do you not like this sesshomaru? because this sesshomaru likes you. A lot Kagome." Kagome's eyes widened. She was speechless for words, before she could make up something, something warm and soft pressed against her lips as she realized it was sesshomaru kissing her. her eyes were wide but slowly bit by bit they got smaller, they were fully closed and she kissed back as she wrapped her delicate fingers in his hair.

With Aratgo and Violet:

They walked outside, he sat down and she sat down next to him. "Yes, Aratgo?" she said. "Violet…do you like me?" violet eyes widened (I SWEAR ON SPONGEBOBS LIFE THAT ONE OF ETHER KAGOME'S OR MY EYES ARE GONNA POP OUT XDDD) "i-i-i" she couldn't say anything. She really did like him but should she just wait? "Violet?" Aratgo's voice broke her train of thoughts.

"I have to go Aratgo" violet said as she quickly got up not looking at him. She started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist gently. "Please…Violet tell me yes or no and ill leave you alone" violet turned to him with cold eyes. "No." she hissed as she walked to the pond and sat down not far than 2 feet away from him. She was hoping that with all her heart he would step up to her and say something.

Aratgo was speechless, his heart filled with pain. No kept repeating in his head no no no! She was lying she did like him she was just afraid to confess. With determination he walked up to her.

"Violet, I know you lying cut the crap." He said as he turned violet around locking eyes with her. "excuse me?" violet said but was silenced by his lips. Her eyes closed as he pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her hands around his neck to deepened the kiss. Violet swore she could feel his lips twitch into a smile while kissing her.

With Sesshomaru and Kagome:

Kagome broke the kiss and smiled at him. A small smile graced his lips as he smiled back. He pushed the piece of hair that blocked her beautiful face to the back of her ear. "will you sleep with me tonight sesshomaru?" kagome asked a slight blushed crept upon her cheeks. "Of course kagome" kagome laid down on the bed pulling the covers so sesshomaru could get in. he slid behind her wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer while his other hand intertwined with hers.

"goodnight, Sesshou"

Sesshomaru chuckled at the new nickname.

"goodnight cherry face"

Kagome pouted as sesshomaru lightly laughed. Kagome seemed very tired as her eyes started to droop, soon her breath evened and she was fast asleep. Sesshomaru made sure she was safe as he was pulled in by sleep. They lay there sleeping in each other's arms happy, dreamy smiles on each of their faces.

Violet and Aratgo:

They parted, violet whimpered and pouted at the loss of warmth. Aratgo chuckled. "shall I walk you to your bedroom?" Aratgo asked. "you may" violet giggled as she walked arm in arm with a man she really liked, probably loved but she wasn't certain yet.

They reached her bedroom and violet opened the door, she sat on her bed and looked at her feet.

"Is there something wrong?" Aratgo asked as he sat next to her. "will you sleep with me tonight Aratgo?" Aratgo smiled "yes I would be honored" he said as he bowed. Violet rolled her eyes. "Hold on though" he said as he walked outside. She heard mummers and couldn't tell what they were talking about. He walked back in, his armor gone.

"Just needed someone to take my place tonight" he smirked as violet's face was a bright red. She bit her lower lip thoughtfully. Aratgo had to look away; this girl was going to drive him MAD. When he looked back she was under the covers patting the other side of her. He walked over to the other side of the bed and slid in. she smiled as he securely wrapped his arms around her body pulling her warm body close to his. He sighed happily as she snuggled into his chest. She fell asleep first or course, after 2 hours of looking at her peaceful face he followed suit as his eyes drooped and he was soon asleep.

(IN THE MORNING SO YOU BETTER FHKIN WAKE UP!)

Kagome and Sesshomaru:

The sun shined threw the window, kagome's eyes opened softly and she looked over to see sesshomaru still sleeping softly. She placed her delicate fingers on his cheek and smiled. His eyes immediately opened as a smirk was plastered on his face. "Good Morning" he said she nodded and looked around "where is violet and Aratgo?" kagome asked getting out of bed. "I think I know where they BOTH are" sesshomaru said chuckling. They walked down the hall arm in arm to violet's room.

Kagome opened the door and suppressed a 'WHAT THE CRAP' moment. Violet was sleeping soundly on Aratgo's BARE chest, his arms still securely around her. Their legs were intertwined with each other. And a smile graced both their lips. "GET UP!" kagome screamed jumping on the bed laughing. "WHAT THE CRAP KAGOME" violet sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked over at Aratgo and saw him awake and saw him smiling. She smiled back then playfully glared at her sister.

"Sorry Gosh, were you so much in the moment?" kagome giggled when violets body turned red. "RAWR kagome" violet pouted. Aratgo got out of the bed and said he'll be back in a little bit. He kissed violet on the cheek and went out the door.

Kagome looked at her "so how was the kiss outside last night?" kagome asked grinning. "HOW DID YOU KNOW!" violet nearly screamed on the top of her lungs. "I don't know just a feeling I guess." Kagome responded. Something happened and it was very UN expecting. Kagome's and violet's fangs popped out as their stomachs rumbled. "weird….." violet said looking at her sister. Before sesshomaru walked out the door…"lunch will be served in a couple of minutes, get ready" with that he was gone.

Kagome and violet quickly got ready; they rushed to the dining room. They sat down together and saw the whole group there. The exchanged smiles and glances. The servants served the humans cooked meat and the demons uncooked meat, kagome and violet didn't eat the meat they only sucked the blood out of it.

After they were done both steaks were sucked dry of the blood. "That was delicious" kagome said, violet agreed everyone looked at them like they grew a second head.

"Violet we just ate blood and _only _blood" kagome said stunned. Violet eyes widened, "oh no, not now."

**END OF CHAPTER!**

THERE YHU HAPPY DON'T LOCK ME IN A CAGE :O AND I WANTED TO BE MEAN AND LEAVE A CLIFFY SO RAWR READERS! RAWR!

Violet: well hope you like this SUPER long chapter told you I would ,make it up to you, see you next chapter! VIOLET'S OUT PEACE MY WONDER FUL AWSOME COOL SWAGGED UP READERS.

Now this is challenging since I did this LONG chapter I want 6 reviews BEFORE the next chapter :D hehe bye guys hoped you liked this chapter! ! !

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	8. KagSessh Together, And What Brother?

Violet: -fetal position-

Everyone: um….whats wrong with you violet?

Violet: I looked at my reviews and one certain one caught my eye. –shivers-

Everyone: what did it say?

Violet: that if I didn't make another chapter they would get the gangster Elmo on me and she evil grinned. –rocks back and forth-

Everyone: wellll um enjoy chapter 8!

Violet: -holds SpongeBob pillow to chest-

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, if I did….lets just say inuyasha would get raped by Naraku a lot and like it :D

Recap:

"_**Sorry Gosh, were you so much in the moment?" kagome giggled when violets body turned red. "RAWR kagome" violet pouted. Aratgo got out of the bed and said he'll be back in a little bit. He kissed violet on the cheek and went out the door.**_

_**Kagome looked at her "so how was the kiss outside last night?" kagome asked grinning. "HOW DID YOU KNOW!" violet nearly screamed on the top of her lungs. "I don't know just a feeling I guess." Kagome responded. Something happened and it was very UN expecting. Kagome's and violet's fangs popped out as their stomachs rumbled. "weird….." violet said looking at her sister. Before sesshomaru walked out the door…"lunch will be served in a couple of minutes, get ready" with that he was gone.**_

_**Kagome and violet quickly got ready; they rushed to the dining room. They sat down together and saw the whole group there. The exchanged smiles and glances. The servants served the humans cooked meat and the demons uncooked meat, kagome and violet didn't eat the meat they only sucked the blood out of it.**_

_**After they were done both steaks were sucked dry of the blood. "That was delicious" kagome said, violet agreed everyone looked at them like they grew a second head.**_

"_**Violet we just ate blood and only blood" kagome said stunned. Violet eyes widened, "oh no, not now."**_

Chapter 8: The Other Side

Kagome looked at violet with a questioning voice "what are you talking about violet?" violet looked at her sister and gasped "YOUR EYES KAGOME!" Kagome jumped and looked at violet's eyes. "YOURS TOO VIOLET" they both screamed in horror. Sesshomaru and Aratgo burst through the doors of the dining room. "What happened?"Sesshomaru asked looking at the two girls.

Violet rushed out the dining room not glancing a sesshomaru NOR Aratgo. They watched her as ran down the hallway. Kagome stood up gracefully and excused herself from the table, she ran after her sister.

Kagome and Violet:

As kagome rounded the corner she heard whimpering. She looked making sure not to be seen by anyone. "Naraku" kagome snarled as she watched his vile hands run up violet's thigh. She made her presence known. Naraku turned around and smirked, "this does not concern you miko, be on your way" kagome growled at the hanyou warningly "this does concern me because this is my sister you trying to _touch" _naraku's evil laughter filled the empty hallway.

"We shall meet again my beautiful miko's" and with that Naraku disappeared from their site, kagome sighed as she hugged a shaking violet in her arms. "he-he _touched me _Kagome" violet cried into her sister's arms. "I always cause trouble to the one's I love, I don't want ANYTHING happening to you nor Aratgo and sesshomaru I shouldn't have ran off…" she said threw sniffles. Kagome smiled as she knew her sister was safe in her arms. Kagome lifted violet's head up to meet her serious gaze "now violet, everyone makes mistakes. Don't let that slow you do ok? Be a strong willed woman mom wanted us to be" kagome said as she chocked back tears. Kagome missed their mother very much. Even though she was on the other side of the well, that didn't mean that she didn't miss her terribly.

Violet wiped her tears and lightly smiled at her sister. "kagome…..your eyes are…red" kagome rushed to a nearby mirror and looked through it. Her eyes widen once she saw the red swirling. She turned around and looked at violet's "yours are goldish yellow" violet had a surprised expression on her face. "this might come handy to us" violet smirked as she grabbed her sister's hand and walked at a fast rushed pace back to the dining room.

Kagome opened the doors and smiled when everyone looked at them with a worried expression. Aratgo walked up to violet with a VERY worried face.

"are you ok violet?" she smiled. "yes I'm fine Aratgo thank you for asking" he pulled her into a warm embrace and she giggled in his arms.

Kagome now had a serious expression on her face.

"Sesshomaru, Aratgo when violet ran, I went after her..but when I finally found her Naraku was trying to take advantage of her"

Aratgo had the look of rage on his face. "did he take advantage of her?" he asked through gritted teeth. "no he didn't Aratgo stay calm" violet said trying to sooth him. It only worked a little bit. He was still very tense and the anger of his aura suffocated almost everyone.

Violet sighed as she rubbed Aratgo's arm to calm him.

'you cause everyone anger and despair….' Her mind went blank..that wasn't her beast voice that wasnt her voice at all. Who was that?

Violet pondered on that thought for a little while ignoring the surroundings around her. that really creep her out but she ignored it and watched while everyone talked.

Aratgo keep glancing at violet, she seems troubled with her thoughts. 'I will get you Naraku, even if it kills me'

Violet stood up from her chair and smiled at everyone. "im going to go to my room if anyone needs me" violet walked out the door and headed for her bedroom.

Aratgo was about to follow her to make sure Naraku wouldn't try anything again but kagome stopped him.

"She'll be ok Aratgo"

He sighed and sat back down his mind worrying and his beast sulking.

"Kagome may I speak with you for a second please?"

"Sure Sesshomaru"

They walked out together leaving everyone to their selves.

Kagome and Sesshomaru:

They walked outside and sat on a nearby bench. Sesshomaru grabbed kagome's hands and put them at his heart.

Kagome's eyes widen at the speed his heart was going. What happened?

He smiled at her when he saw her reaction. He looked into her eyes, his eyes filled with love and seriousness.

"Kagome, you have caused my heart to beat this way, you are beautiful, smart, wise, and everything I could ask in a woman. Would you Kagome Higurashi, Court me and be my soon to be mate?"

Kagome was speechless, she really wanted to say yes but she didn't want to slow him down with his power. Kagome swallowed hard and said what she shouldnt have never said.

"Sesshomaru, I would love to be your intended but I can't because I don't know what I feel yet. So for right now it's a no, but when I find myself I will be your intended" kagome smiled weakly.

Sesshomaru's expression was unexpected. Tears filled his eyes as he stood up abruptly and walked away.

"Sesshomaru wait!" kagome reached and tried to grab his sleeve but sesshomaru ignored it.

He stopped at the door.

"If you didn't want to be with me kagome, all you had to do was say no you didn't have to make an excuse because I can smell your lies." He said rather coldly a single tear falling down his snowflake cheek. He left leaving a torn kagome to fight her thoughts.

'how could this come to be?' kagome cried in the palms of her hands.

_**You know you didn't need to find yourself master! You just felt like you would be in his way! **_ _**He asked you not you asked him. You should've said yes! You knew you loved him with all your heart! Why turn him down now?**_

'Because he has a land to protect and he's a strong willed dog demon I don't want to stand in the way to make him seem powerless!'

_**You are so clueless master! He needs a mate to help rule the lands! He can't really do it on his own, and he really loved you! And now, I think you turned him cold again -.-**_

Kagome's eyes widen. Her beast was suppose to be on her side even though it might be true but still.

With Violet: (WARNING: VIOLENCE! AND ATTEMPTED RAPE! IF YOU DON'T WANNA SEE IT. SKIP THIS PART!)

Violet opened the door to her bedroom and saw a dark figure on her bed. Violet growled.

"I thought you left Naraku" violet placed her hand on her thigh where her dagger was.

Naraku smirked at her and laughed.

"No, I didn't leave I wanted to have a little fun because it's boring at my castle all the time." Naraku's smirk never went away.

"go play somewhere else then" violet's eyes filled with hatred for the hanyou.

Naraku laughed again standing up.

"hmm. I wanted to have fun with you. Why don't we play a game? It's called break violet's soul in pieces" Naraku stepped closer to violet as she stepped back.

"get away you filthy hanyou!" violet wanted to step back again but the door blocked her from doing that. Wait, when did she close the door and LOCK IT?

Panic filled violet's body as he came closer. He was so close now that his breath fanned her face. He reached for her thigh. Violet held her breath.

Naraku pulled out the dagger and chuckled. "you actually thought that you could kill me with this little thing?"

Violet tried to push him away but no avail. He slid the dagger across her leg letting little droplets of blood fall to the floor.

Violet squeezed her eyes in pain as he did the same with her other leg.

"does it hurt _violet?"_ he whispered in her ear.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled in his face earning stab in the side by the dagger. Violet hissed in pain as she fell to the ground.

Naraku grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the bed. He got on top of her and held her two hands over her head with his one hand. His other hand that had the dagger slide across her chest, it was deeper than the cuts on her legs.

"please stop!" violet screamed as she thrashed her bleeding legs everywhere trying to kick him off.

"I'm having too much fun." Naraku chuckled evilly as he slid her shirt off. Violet's tears stained her face as she was still fighting him.

Naraku was getting frustrated with her fetal attempts and slapped her hard across her face busting her lip in the process.

To say violet was stunned was an understatement.

"you're a monster" violet hissed as she managed to get one of her hands free to punch him in the jaw.

Naraku's face cocked to the side from the impact. He turned it back and laughed. "that's the best you can do violet?"

Naraku started cutting down her chest to her stomach. Violet screamed in pain but naraku's mouth covered hers in a furious kiss.

Violet screamed in his mouth and bit his tongue. Naraku pulled back holding the front of his mouth.

"you sure are a hard one to break violet" naraku's voice filled with evil humor as he started to lick the blood off her chest and stomach.

Violet could feel the miasma seep into her cuts and struggled more, only for Naraku to hold her down tighter.

"Stop struggling. You're only making it worse for yourself" he said harshly.

"ARATGO! SESSHOMARU! KAGOME! HELP!" violet screamed before Naraku could cover her mouth.

Naraku growled when he sensed three aura's coming to the room fast.

"I will see you again _**violet**_" Naraku got up and went toward the window; he jumped off and went back to his castle.

(END OF WARNING :DDDDD)

Kagome, Aratgo and Sesshomaru slammed open the door and saw the state violet was in.

"violet." Kagome rushed over to her little sister and held her. violet held on to kagome for dear life as she cried onto her shoulder.

"he didn't leave. He just waited! I shouldn't have been so reckless! I couldn't use my powers because he blocked them from my mind. Im so weak!" violet chocked on her sobs as she hugged kagome tighter.

"you are not weak violet. You are strong in every way never say your weak."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and linked her mind with his. After all they were linked.

'sesshomaru?'

'What do you want kagome'

'the reason I said no was because I thought I wasn't a powerful mate for you, and that I would get in your way.'

Sesshomaru's face had a surprised look.

'Why would you ever think that?'

'because I don't even know my powers'

'Kagome, I love you for you. Ever since the time at my father's grave it was love at first sight, I was just too stubborn to notice, kagome all I want in my life is you. I would be powerless without you'

Kagome's eyes filled with tears.

'then sesshomaru, can I still be your mate to be?'

Sesshomaru chuckled.

'now I wouldn't say no would i?'

'Thank you sesshomaru, I love you'

'and I love you kagome'

Violet felt weak. She knew the miasma was spreading in her body.

Kagome smelled it and her eyes harden.

"what did he do to you violet?"

"he cut me with my dagger and he _licked_ my cuts putting miasma in my system" violet shivered as she clung to kagome tighter.

Kagome looked at Aratgo and saw his fist tighten. His eyes swirled with red. Violet noticed this to.

"Aratgo, it's okay calm down." Bearing the pain in her chest and stomach she got out of kagome's grasp and walked over to Aratgo, wobbling she hugged him.

His fist unclenched as he hugged her back holding her close.

Kagome and sesshomaru sneaked out the room and walked hand n hand down the hallway. They were enjoying each other's until there was a big banging at the door.

Kagome and sesshomaru rushed to the door and opened it.

A man with black long hair, golden and purple eyes, very tall stood there with a worried glance.

"where is violet?" the man asked.

"why do you need her?" kagome asked coldly.

"Because she's my sister!" the man nearly roared. Kagome eyes popped out her head when the man ran past her to violet's room.

They heard a loud roar.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

Kagome and sesshomaru looked at each other and ran to violet's room. They opened the door and saw the violet holding back the man.

"KADAKU! HE DIDN'T HURT ME! NARAKU DID!" violet cried out as she did everything to hold him back.

The man stopped and started to look at violets wounds, he licked them clean and calmed down.

"are you ok violet?" Kadaku asked.

"yes I am brother" violet smiled.

"BROTHER?" kagome shrieked.

OMG GUYS IM SOOOOO VERY SRRY FOR THE LATEEEEEE UPDATE! (I GOT GROUNDED) IM SO VERY SRRY! :OOOOO PLEASE FORGIVE ME! ILL MAKE THE OTHER CHAPTERS A SOON AS I CAN BUT I NEED REVIEWS TO HELP ME :333333333 SRRY AGAIN.

VIOLET'S OUT PEACE! .^-^.

**To Be Continued…**


	9. The Unexpected

Violet: hey readers, sorry I haven't updated a lot. There's been CRAZY stuff happening in my life -.-

Everyone: like what?

Violet: one of my friends told me she was bi and that she liked My Sister….O_O at first I was like YAY I HAVE A BI FRIEND SO AWESOME, because bi people are so funny and outgoing :D but when she said she liked My Sister I was like…awkward O_O

Everyone: Violet Do Yhu Have A Man?

Violet: YERSH I DO! MY BOO TREY SONGZ!

Everyone: what did Yall do yesterday.?

Violet: well, he wanted to make love faces and let the neighbors know our name, then he wanted to be unusual then all of a sudden his successful! Then he think he invented sex but PSSH then when I went to get groceries he kept saying my side of the bed, then one time I came to the club and saw him and he said to this girl that he was already taken. When we first met each other he said 'we can't be friends' then I heard the doorbell :3

Everyone: wow you put 8 of his songs into that paragraph!

Violet: I KNOW RIGHT?

Sesshomaru: I never heard the song can't be friends before O_O

Violet: *starts singing* AND I WISH WE NEVER DID IT! AND I WISH WE NEVER LOVED IT. AND I WISH I NEVER FELT SO DEEP IN LOVE WITH YOU AND NOW THERES NO WAY WE CAN BE FRIENDS NANANA-

Everyone: SHUTUP!

Violet: :O hurtful T_T

Everyone: just get on with this chapter T_T

Violet: FINE! Ok guys I know Yall love me but we have to start the chapter *sniffles* ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha…if I did I would cry tears of joy, but sadly I'm crying tears of pain… :O

Recap: _**"Aratgo, it's okay calm down." Bearing the pain in her chest and stomach she got out of kagome's grasp and walked over to Aratgo, wobbling she hugged him.**_

_**His fist unclenched as he hugged her back holding her close.**_

_**Kagome and sesshomaru sneaked out the room and walked hand n hand down the hallway. They were enjoying each other's until there was a big banging at the door.**_

_**Kagome and sesshomaru rushed to the door and opened it.**_

_**A man with black long hair, golden and purple eyes, very tall stood there with a worried glance.**_

"_**where is violet?" the man asked.**_

"_**why do you need her?" kagome asked coldly.**_

"_**Because she's my sister!" the man nearly roared. Kagome eyes popped out her head when the man ran past her to violet's room.**_

_**They heard a loud roar.**_

"_**GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"**_

_**Kagome and sesshomaru looked at each other and ran to violet's room. They opened the door and saw the violet holding back the man.**_

"_**KADAKU! HE DIDN'T HURT ME! NARAKU DID!" violet cried out as she did everything to hold him back.**_

_**The man stopped and started to look at violets wounds, he licked them clean and calmed down.**_

"_**are you ok violet?" Kadaku asked.**_

"_**yes I am brother" violet smiled.**_

"_**BROTHER?" kagome shrieked.**_

Chapter Nine: The Unexpected

Normal POV

Kagome stared at violet and Kadaku. She didn't know what to think let alone, say. Violet smiled nervously at kagome and opened her mouth partly.

"Kagome this is our brother Kadaku, he's been watching over us since we were merely pup's" violet explained to her sister.

Kagome breath was stilled in her throat as she tried to choke out words.

"Ok" was all she could manage. She stepped to Kadaku slowly as she gently wrapped her shaking arms around him letting her finger tips touch each other.

He hugged her back. His lips curled into a warm smile.

She pulled away and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand smiling at Kadaku.

"me and sesshomaru are going to bed, good night everyone" kagome said as sesshomaru pulled her closer into his body warmth.

"Goodnight" Everyone said to the loving couple as they walked down the long hall.

Aratgo turned to violet and kissed her on the cheek. "I must go, see you later violet"

Violet's cheeks filled with a cherry red as he left the room. Now it was just violet and Kadaku.

"you'll have to tell her soon you know that right?" he said as he turned to her.

Her violet eyes widen as she looked at her brother "how could I tell her? it would ruin her life forever…she can't know about Naraku being our…." Violet chocked out tears as Kadaku hugged her, petting her hair softly.

"I Don't like that he is a relative in our family but it's that way, we can't change it" he said softly as he did his best to comfort her.

"Still Kadaku! I hate him! He tried to take advantage of me! And you still want me to call him uncle! You're out of your mind!" Violet screamed pushing her brother away from her.

He stumbled back and sighed. He pushed her on the bed and literally sat crisscross on her.

"OWWWIE!" violet pouted "you're too heavy for me!"

"too bad, I'll eat more fries if you don't stop yelling."

"ok! Ok! Jusy Get Off Me!"

He stood up and smiled at his sister. violet stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms.

Kagome eyes brimmed with tears as she just heard her sister call Naraku uncle. Why didnt they tell her before? Why did She keep this from her?

She left going back to her and Sesshomaru's room.

Naraku's Layer:

"Come now Kagura I Need You To Do A Task For Me" Naraku grinned evilly as his slave walked in the room.

"What is it?" Kagura asked with a bored tone.

"I need you to steal Kagome and Violet for me and bring them here" Naraku chuckled

"Yes Naraku" kagura obeyed she left Naraku to his evil plans.

Next Morning With The Gang:

A scream was heard from Violet's And Kagome's Room.

Everyone rushed to their rooms and what they found scared them half to death

They were gone.

END OF CHAPTER!

Violet: IM SO SRRY THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER I FEEL HORRIBLE INSIDE

Everyone: YOU SHOULD

Violet: A lot Of Stuff Has Been Going On Lately But Next Chapter Will Be Longer I PROMISE!

Everyone: Better Be Longer –Gets Whip- WAY Longer Then This

Violet: O.o OK OK I WILL! DON'T HURT ME! –Runs-

Everyone: Well Make Shure Violet Does A Long Chapter Next Time, We Promise :3

Everyone : BYE BYE AND PRAY FOR VIOLET –Runs After Her-

Violet: God Help Me Please!

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
